Moon Baby
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: Sam changed his mind about Jacob and Nessie's relationship. He puts Jacob under house arrest to keep him away from Nessie. What will happen when Jacob sneaks away to see Nessie? Will that one night change their lives and cause danger? Regular pairs.RxJ
1. Prologue

**Moon Baby;**

Prologue

I looked at the soft russet wolf's eyes that was before me. He looked back at me with his soft brown eyes.

Then I looked at the sandy wolf next to me. But his eyes were locked on the little bundle a sleep on my shoulder. I tightened my grip on the sleeping baby.

I looked away from them and looked forward. I saw their bright red eyes. All three pairs moved from the shadows and towards us. They only wanted one thing.

Jabella....

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!! STEPENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYONE!! **


	2. Chapter 1 Goodbye

**ALRIGHT HERE WE GO !!! I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF RENESMEE AND JACOB STORIES BUT I THOUGHT I GIVE IT A TRY!!! SO THANKS FOR READING!**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTER'S!!! **  


* * *

**RPOV (Renesmee)**

It's almost midnight, and I'm still alone waiting for Jacob. The moon is shinning bright over the sparkling water below. It wasn't cold and there wasn't a breeze to blow the tree tops. Everything was calm and peaceful. There wasn't a cloud of rain in the midnight sky. It was perfect.

Except for one thing, Jacob wasn't here yet. He wanted to meet with me tonight. I dressed up for him because he loves the things Aunt Alice buys me. I was wearing a midnight blue strapless silky dress that came just above my knees. I was wearing my black converses and my wild curly brown hair was pulled back in a hair bow. I checked the time. A quarter til midnight.

Then I heard feet behind me. I smiled and turned to see Seth. A member of Jacobs pack and a dear friend of my fathers.(Well ex-friend. Vampires and Wolves hate each other once again). Seth? What is he doing here? Without a word he handed me a rose with a letter attached . Then he disappeared into the safety of the shadow of the woods. I could hear his paws hitting the earth as he ran away. I waited until I could hear his paws on the earth no more. Then I opened the letter. On the piece of paper was Jacob's handwriting and his lovely scent .

_Dear Nessie,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but we can't be together anymore. Please understand I must do what is best for my pack. I know your no longer a threat, but my pack must come first. Wait scratch that, my brotherhood/sisterhood must come first. Please try and forget me. I love you, forever and always._

_ - Jakey,_

There were tear drops smudges all over the paper. They were my soft, tears. How could my big bad wolf say we can't be together. He told me he would always be there for me, to love me. Be my first at everything. My first friend, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first date, my first time, and he just broke his promise. I let out a loud roar. So loud it shook the trees and ground.

I stood at the edge of the cliff and listened as the free of love waves crashed against the the water sparkled every moment as the waves lived care free and caused mishap against the cliff. As the waves caused the cliff grief.

I looked up at the moon about to be surrounded by clouds.I smiled at the moon, and said.

"Good-bye moon. I'll miss you," I said .

Then the perfect sky became cloudy with clouds full of cold , wet rain. Then it started to rain. The note dissolved in my hands and I held the rose in my right hand as I stared at it. Then I took out my hair bow and let my wet curly hair lay flat on my back. I took off my shoes and socks and tossed them aside. I stood at the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes and let the cold, wet rain drops splashed against my face.

Then I dove off the cliff. The cold air burned my skin as I began to fall faster as I got closer to the water. Then I plunged into the ice cold water. I opened my eyes and watched all my surroundings as I swallowed water and as I got closer to my death.

Waves shoved me against rocks. Crushing my bones, but I didn't dare let out a scream. I didn't want to be found. The waves took me under and brought me back up. I didn't dare scream or yell for help. I didn't fight against the waves as it shoved me against the rocks. As it crushed my spine , I felt a tingle of numbness. It felt so good. But I didn't want it. I wanted to feel the pain. Every single ounce until I die.

Then the water took me under and didn't resurface me. I stayed under and watched with blurry vision as I swallowed water. My throat ached from so much water being pushed down my throat, but I didn't dare try and resurface. Under the water is ice cold. But it will make the dieing process quicker. I'll either freeze to death or drown.

Then I sunk to the bottom as my last breath left my body. I felt the sand below me as I rested on it. Then I heard something dive into the ice cold water . I felt a pair of cold hands grab my torso and pull me up to the surface. They carried me from my ice cold grave . They began running, and I could feel the wind burning my cold skin. My wet curls keep smacking me in the face as they ran faster and faster. I didn't know who this stranger was, but I know they will regret not letting me die.

Then I was carried into a house and through a door. I placed on a table under bright lights. I hissed a unfamiliar hiss. Then someone shifted me which caused me to hiss again. I closed my eyes to shield from the bright light.

"Rosalie, careful. Her spine is broken," Grandpa Carlisle's voice rang in my ears. I'm home? But who found me?

"Bella, get her some dry clothes! Alice get her some blankets! Rose hand me that mask," he said. Then I felt air fill m y lungs. It was giving me air. I shook me head. I don't want AIR!

"Nessie , sweetie. It's Grandpa, please stop moving, your going to hurt yourself more," he said.I continued to move my head.

"Emmett , Jasper," Grandpa paused waiting for them to get in the bright room. I heard their footsteps rush up the stairs.

"Hold her down," Grandpa's stern but calm voice ordered.

Uncle Jasper and Emmett pushed me down . I still struggled against there iron grips. I need to break away! I need to die!

"Nessie , you need to stop moving," Uncle Emmett's husky voice said. I still struggled. I picked up my hand and removed the mask. Then I felt my throat tighten from the lack of oxygen. They put the mask back on.

"Nessie stop trying to kill yourself," Uncle Jasper's southern voice rang.

"Bella! I need those dry clothes!" Carlisle voice panicked.I could hear Grandpa run at vampire speed all around the room. "Alice, where are the blankets?"

"Right here , Carlisle," Aunt Alice's musical voice rang.

"Right here. Alice help me get her out of these wet clothes," my mom's voice rang as I felt ice cold hands strip me of my clothes as Uncle Emmett and Jasper continued to hold me down. I struggled against everyone who was holding me down and trying to dress me. Don't they get it? I want to die! I screamed in my head as they fought for my life I don't want.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Stop thinking like that!" my father yelled.

"Edward leave. She doesn't need to be upset," my mother said.

"But Bella–," my father began.

"Do you remember when Nessie was born? You gave Jake the choice to stay or leave. Well I'm giving you that choice," my mom said in a stern voice. Jake. I let out a loud roar. The roar shook the house.

"Esme!I need hot towels! Quick!Her temperature is dropping!" Carlisle said. Mom and Alice continued to put dry clothes on me. I still struggled

"Nessie , please stop moving. Your ok. No ones going to hurt you," my mom said. Hurt me? Ha. She's to slow on that one. Jake already hurt me. Jake. I let out a hiss at the thought of Jake.

"Esme!Towels!" Grandpa said.

"Here they are," then I felt a hot towel on my blood started to boil. My body calmed down and I stopped struggling. I felt Uncle Emmett's and Jasper's grip loosen. Then I felt a slight numbness down my spine. My legs and arms where sore. My head my throbbing and my throat was dry. I opened my eyes to see my mom leaning over me. Aunt Alice was behind Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett had his arms wrapped around Aunt Rose. And my father was standing in a corner. He was soaking wet. Grandma and Grandpa were towering over me as well.

"Your ok, baby," My mom said patting my hand.. I took deep breaths. Taking in all the oxygen my lungs could take. My family just saved my life and I wanted to die. I should be ashamed for trying to kill myself. I still have my family, even if Jake isn't in my life anymore.

"Nessie?Nessie?" I heard my mother panicked voice. Then I blanked out at the sound of my mothers panicked voice.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1!!! So how did I do?? R&R please!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Secret Hid Out

**CHAPTER TWO!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER'S!! ; )**

* * *

**RPOV**

My throat burns from the salt water being shoved down my throat. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was in the room alone. I took off the mask and threw it across the room. I pulled back the sheets and sat up. My spine burned like bloody hell (NO PUN INTENDED). I let out a scream and fell onto the cold ground. Then I heard footsteps running up the stairs and into the room.

"Nessie, what on earth are you doing?" my mother gasped as my uncles gently placed me in a upright position on a hospital bed. Then Grandpa placed the mask back on my face.

"Nessie please keep this on," he said. I motioned my mother over and I showed her what happened at the cliff last night. From the time I was at the cliff to the moment I was placed on the table with the bright lights.

Then I asked her a question through thought. 'Where's dad? I need to apologize for what happened,'

"I don't know where your father is," she said with a frown.

'You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?' I asked through thought.

"Well, I gave him a choice to leave or stay and he left. We haven't seen him in two weeks," my mother said. She seemed very upset that she hasn't seen dad in a while.

'I was out for two weeks?' I asked.

"Yes , let's not talk about it. Do you need anything?" my mom asked. I shook my head no. "Ok, just yell if you need something," my mom said before she left the room. I sat in the quiet room and looked out the window. I closed my eyes and focused on dad.

'Daddy? Daddy where ever you are please come home,' I sent in thought to my dad. 'I'm sorry,' I added. Then I laid my head back and opened my eyes.

This is all my fault. I'm better off dead. But I've seen what happens when I commit suicide. I ruin everything. I bet my parents wish I was never born.

"Now, Renesmee, we love you very much," my father said coming in the little room.

'Did you get my messages?'

"Yes I did. Now Nessie, tell me what made you want to go and jump off a cliff?" my dad asked as he walked over to the bed. I put my hand to his face and showed him everything. When I was finished a snarl escaped his lips.

'Daddy, it's not Jake's fault," I thought as I grabbed my side. I just said Jake and my side began to burn. Daddy wrapped his arms around me, gently. I pushed him back.

'I'm fine,' I thought. Then my dad pinched the bridge of his nose. A habit he always does when he is irritated or when he is thinking.

"Your just like your mother," he sighed in frustration.I gave him a angry look. He never sighs in frustration when he talks about mom.. "Let me explain. At one time I left your mother to protect her. And every time my name would be said she would grab her torso like you did just a minute ago, and she would try to hide it. You're a very strong woman like your mother," my dad said.

"I have to go. Get some rest," my father said before he ran out of the room.

He tries to be super dad to much. I smiled . I laid my head down and fell a sleep. Maybe in the morning I'll be refreshed . Then in no time it was morning, well not morning. It was nine at night.. My eyes fluttered open. My spine wasn't stiff anymore. So I took off the mask and pulled back the covers. I got up and walked quietly down the stairs. They could hear me I'm sure. I walked into the living room and found no one. Hmmm. Then my phone went off by the couch. I went and looked at the text.

Nessie meet me at the secret hid out, please hurry. We don't have much time,- Jakey.

Actually you don't have any time Jakey , -Nessie.

Nessie, this is the only time I can get away and talk to you. Please, -Jakey.

No, Jake, - Nessie

Nessie please. Just trust me. I don't know how much time I have until they come and look for me. Nessie, I need you, -Jakey.

I sighed and ran out the door. I ran through the woods to the secret hide out located in La Push. The secret hid out is a little cave I found with Jake when I was little. Then my side began to burn. I stopped running and held my burning torso. I gasped at the sudden pain. But then I shook my head no.

"No. Nessie you need to stay strong," I told myself through the painful gasps. I then straightened my body and began running in the cold, wet rain. I could feel my spine going completely numb, but I ignored it. I could feel the wet cold rain soak through my clothes , but I didn't dare stop. If this was the last time to she 'him', then I wouldn't dare pass it up. He means to much. Even if he did break my heart into millions of pieces.I still love him.

Then the secret hid out came into view. I stopped in my tracks. What if he doesn't show? I couldn't go through that again and neither could my family. I took in a deep breath and took baby steps towards the cave. It was dark even with my vampire skilled eyes.

"Jake?" I whispered into the scary looking cave in the dark. But there was only silence in return. I took another step in the spooky cave known as the secret hid out.

"Jake are you there?" I asked. Then there was a flash of lightening followed by a clap of thunder. I jumped at the rumbling of the thunder. Then lightening brightened up the sky and the cave. Then it started to pour.

"Nessie?Nessie!" I heard Jake's voice . I turned and saw him a few feet away. He had the biggest smile on his face. His long black hair was gone in place was shorter hair. His brown eyes turned soft as he took my in for a gentle hug.

"Nessie , I'm so glad to see you," Jake said while we hugged. Then it all hit me. It was like I forgot what had all happen two weeks ago at his soft , warm touch. I shoved Jake away with my weak arms.

"Your glad to see me? Are you kidding?" I asked with disgust in my voice,but I whispered so he wouldn't hear my sick voice.. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I've never been upset with him. But on the other hand he never gave me a note that would make me want to kill myself.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" He asked with his soft brown eyes boring into mine.

"What's wrong?" I scoffed in a whisper.. "Jake, Seth gave me your note,"

Then Jacob began to shake with anger. His fist were balled up and he was shaking. He quickly calmed himself. He made a promise that he would never phase near me.

"Jake. I get it. It's ok. You don't love me anymore. You don't have to tell me in person and be nice about it," I said removing a piece of hair from my face.

"Nessie those weren't my words. Those were Sam's words. Screw the pack. It's you that matters to me," he said placing a hand on my cheek.

"But it was in your handwriting and you even said what we always say to each other, forever and always," I said.

"He told me to make it convincing. So that you wouldn't want anything to do with me," He said.

"Well it was pretty convincing," my voice broke away from a whisper and Jake heard my sick voice.

"What happened to your voice? And I want the truth, Nessie," Jake said. He always knew when I was about to lie.

"I fell off the cliff,"

"You jumped or fell off the cliff?" Jacob asked with a scowl on his face.

"I jumped off on purpose. I knew I wasn't about to live without you," I said. Jake took my face in his hands and spoke very carefully.

"Don't do that ever again, Nessie. I don't care what happens to me, you will not kill yourself. Your very important to me, Nessie. Please don't kill yourself over me. I'm nothing," he said. I looked deep into his eyes, and a story unfolded. **(Nessie can see peoples memories behind what they are thinking about)**

He was on the La Push beach and my mom was at the top of the cliff. Then my mom jumped off the cliff and dove into the water. Jake panicked and jumped in after saved her life.

I pulled back with shock. Jake just looked at me like he saw someone he loved die.

"That's when your mom jumped off the La Push cliff. She wasn't trying to kill herself, she just did it," Jake said. "But I don't want you jumping of the cliff because I'm not around,"

"Jake I don't understand why Sam would send me a letter," I said changing the subject back to the previous subject.

"Sam is holding me under house arrest, because he is trying to break our relationship. I finally got away , but I don't know how much time we have together," Jake said putting his warm hand back on my fragile face.

"Jake , I don't understand," I said placing a hand on his hand that was on my face.

"Nessie, Sam doesn't want us together and your family doesn't want us together. Your family even turned on our love," Jake said as a tear fell down his face.

"T-then we'll run away together," I said as Jake closed his eyes tight. Then he reopened his big brown eyes and said the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"Nessie this is our last night together. I can't give you details, but Sam wants you dead, and he is going to try," Jake said with a scared look on his face. Then his face turned serious.

" I would stop him , but he took head alpha back when I began ignoring my responsibilities to be with you," Jake said. "Nessie, I swear if it takes my life I will make you safe. I swear,"

Then it went silent and thunder rumbled around us . Jake's eyes disappeared as he closed his eyes again.

"Jake do you remember what you said to me when I was at the mental age three and I fell in the water at the beach and I got soaked and I cried?" I asked. He didn't respond. I took his face in my tiny hands. He opened his brown eyes.

"Do you remember? You took me in your arms and said 'I'll make is all better. I promise,'." I said.

"Well , Jacob Black, I'll make it all better . I promise," I said wrapping my arms around him once more.

Then I pressed my cold lips to his warms lips. His warm lips against my cold lips felt so good. Fire and Ice. I closed my eyes and took in this moment. Then our tongues found each other. I intertwined my slender fingers in his now short hair. One of his hands cradled the back of my head and the other was over my heart. We kissed with so much passion it makes my parents kisses look childish. Then Jake pulled back, gasping.

"Wait. Nessie. Don't," he said.

"Jake you promised you'd be my first, and this is our last night together,"

Then I took off my soaked sweatshirt to reveal my bra. Jake looked me in the eyes.

"Nessie you look beautiful," he said as we laid down on a old blanket I brought one day. Next thing I know Jake's naked body is pressed against mine.

"I love you, Jake," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Nessie," he whispered back.

It was like we were meant to be, the way our bodies fit together. The way my body curved with his. The way I fit perfectly on his bold chest. I fell a sleep on his perfect chest and the next thing I know the sunlight wakes me up as my naked body sparkles against the light. I grabbed my clothes and dressed myself. Then I laid back down on Jake's chest and traced patterns on his chest as he slept. I looked up at Jake and on his face was my favorite smile that always make me melt.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO!!! Awwwwwww! How sweet!! So forbidden love; wicked!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Stay Away, If You Want To Live

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 3!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTER'S  
**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Jakey," I whispered in his ear. "Time to wake up," I said playing with his hair.

"Yeah , Jakey. Wake up," a husky voice echoed in the cave. Jake jumped up and hid me behind him.

"Sam, how did you find me?" Jake demanded.

Then someone grabbed me from behind. Their tight grip made it hard for me to breathe. I was gasping and struggling against their grip.

"Paul, put her down," Jacob snarled. Oh, so it was Paul.

"Just put some clothes on," Paule snickered. "Jakey,"

Jake quickly put the ripped shorts he had on last night. Then Sam pushed Jacob against the cold cave wall.

"Leave him alone!I made him sneak out to see me. Don't hurt him," I said.

"Is that true , Jake?" Sam asked.

"No, it's not , Sam," Jake said.

"Stop lying!" I hissed . Jake had a stern look on his face.

'Jake forget about me,I'm nothing,' I thought to Jake. 'Please , Jake. For me.' I added. Jake sighed.

"Yeah she told me to meet her here," Jake said with a hateful look on his face.

'Thank you,' I thought. Then Embry and Quil walked into the cave.

"Quil, Embry, take Jake home," Sam said. "Paul and I need to talk to Nessie,"

Jake had a worried look on his face as Quil dragged him away. Once Jake was gone Paul threw me against the wall. My spine went numb. I let out a scream of pain. Sam crouched next to me as I gasped at the pain. He stared me right in the eyes.

"Stay away from Jake," Sam said darkly. "If you want to live," he whispered. He stood up and turned his back to me. He began walking away.

"Why, do I have to stay away?" I asked. Sam stopped walking and turned slowly around. He walked back to me and grabbed me by the throat . He held me against the wall.

"I have my reasons, that are none of your concern, leech," he said. I looked deep into his eyes and his story unfolded.

I see him and Emily in a room. They have a baby boy in his hands. The baby is about four weeks old.

"Hello, Eli," Sam whispered to the baby. He felt a threat for his son.

I snapped back into reality and looked at Sam.

"I won't hurt Eli," I said. His grip tighten and his breathing became faster.

"Who told you," he snarled as I gasped for air.

"Sam, take it easy," Paul said with a worried look on his face.

"Shut up, Paul," Sam said snapping his neck towards Paul.

"Sam, we're not supposed to kill her," Paul said.

"She's going to hurt Eli," Sam said looking back at me. His eyes were nothing but black. I started struggling agaisnt his grip until the burning in my back caused me to stop. I hissed at the burning and numbness in my back.

"Sam, I'm not going to hurt Eli," I gasped.

"You better not. Because if you even look at him I'll tear you apart and burn the pieces," he said. Then he threw me against the other wall. I let out a scream. Then Sam left the cave. Paul stared at me, with a apologetic face.

"Leave. Just leave me here to die," I whispered.

"Nessie–,"

"Leave , Paul and tell Jake I love him," I said . He turned and left the cave. I stayed on the ground, afraid to move. Afraid that Sam would come back and finish what he started.

I heard a clap of thunder and I looked at the mouth of the cave as if began to pour. As I looked at the rain dripping I remembered the raining days Jake and I spent in here. Then something in my body began to ache, it was my heart. I could feel tears run down my face as I remembered Jake would hold me tight when I was afraid of the thunder and lightening. He would tell me funny stories about him, Quil, and Embry before they became wolves. His laugh would echo through the small cave as he laughed.

Then my torso began to burn as I remembered the memories that will disappear in time. When that time comes I will be ready to forget Jake and move on, but for now I will remember him and let my side burn as I do.

Then I stood up on my week legs and I walked away from the cave and into the soaking wet rain. My legs were to weak for me to try and run. I was afraid my legs would give out and I would hit a tree. So I just slowly walked to the big glass house hidden in the woods. Away from the public eyes where I have been hidden since birth , five years ago. Where we are hidden from the sunlight and the public eyes.

My legs were burning and I was ready to give up and just lay down on the cold ground. But I pushed myself further into the woods towards the glass house I call home. Then the big house came into view. A big smile crossed my face. I continued my slow pace as I got closer to my home. I climbed the stairs. One at a time. Nice and carefully so I wouldn't fall from my so very weak legs. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open with my sore arms.

I walked into the living room all soaked. My dad was pacing around the room. Uncle Jasper and Emmett where in a corner not moving a muscle. Aunt Alice and Rose where on the couch having discussion and my mom was sitting in a chair with a worried look on her face. Then all their eyes turned to me.

"Nessie, your home," my mom said with a smile on her face.

Then my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I was carried back up to the table again. I heard there panicked voices mumbling to each other as my mom took off my clothes and put on dry ones. My dad then placed me in the hospital bed and put a mask over my face. My eyes were half opened and half closed. Then I drifted to sleep. My eyes fluttered open and I found my whole family staring at me with intense eyes.

"Oh, Nessie. Who did this to you?" my father demanded. I held up my hand and placed it on his face. I showed him from the point where Jake had left and when Paul had left. When I was finished he snarled. My breathing picked up. My torso began to burn as I remembered Jake, but I ignored the burning.

"Nessie, it's ok. Calm down, baby. Jasper, Emmett take Edward somewhere and calm him down," my mom said as Emmett and Jasper pulled my snarling father out the door.

"No. No. No," I shook my head.

"Nessie , calm down. You need to stay calm," my mom said brushing her cold hand across my face. I shivered under her touch. I calmed myself ,and took deep breaths. Then I fell back a sleep. I reopened my eyes to see my mom standing by the door, looking at me.

"Mom, can I get up?My back is really stiff," I asked.

"Ok, but be careful," my mother said helping me up. I stood on my legs. They felt stronger then they did the last time I stood on them. My back didn't feel sore anymore. It felt so much better. I stretched my hands above my head. My body felt brand new. No aches or pains. My voice even sounded better. I looked at my mom. Who was smiling.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"You look so beautiful," my mom said. If she could cry, I bet she would right now. I smiled back.

"And you look so much healthier," my mom said.

"I feel healthier. I can't wait to see Jake– ," then it all hit me.

The note,the cliff, the bright lights,the last night with Jacob. My side began to burn. But I didn't pay it any attention. What caught my attention was how my heart was aching. I began crying. Tears poured down my face as I sobbed over the one I risked my life just to make his life easier with Sam. Before my mom could come to my rescue I ran out of the tiny room and to the cottage .To my room. Once inside the room I closed the door and slide down to the floor. I began sobbing over Jacob. I held my torso as it burned and as my heart ached. I held my knees close to my body as I cried.

"Nessie open the door!" my father called. "Just because you locked it doesnt mean I won't break it down,"

"No!" I cried out. "I want to be alone," I sobbed. He continued knocking on the door , but I ignored it. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tighter around me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen if you don't open this door right now, I'm knocking it down," my father said.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore him. So I thought about my last night with Jake. It all played in my head. And I forgot my dad was even there. But he was and he read my mind. Watching everything unfold right before him. Watching his little girl, with a guy he hated. He stopped hitting the door. I heard him let out a loud growl. Then I felt the door leave my back and I looked up and saw my dad holding the door over my head.

"We need to talk. Now," my father said with a scowl on his face. "Bella, please come here,"

Then my dad pulled me to the couch and told me to sit down. So I sat down and we waited for my mother.

"Oh, Nessie are you ok?" my mother asked.

"No, don't ask her that. Bella, come here," my father said, before he whispered what I accidentally showed him. My mother looked at me. But her face was much softer than my dad's. Probably because she understands the romance, unlike him.

"Romance?Are you blind ,Nessie? You lost your virginity to a wolf , in a cave!" my dad said.

"Don't label Jake like that!How would you like it if I said my mom had sex with a vampire?" I said.

"That's different," my dad said.

"No, it's not!I'm half vampire, he's a wolf. You were a vampire, she was a human," I stated.

"Edward , calm down. There's nothing wrong with what happened. It's over and there is nothing we can do about it," my mom said.

"What if she ends up pregnant with that mutt's baby?" my father snarled.

"Edward, she can't get pregnant," my mom said.

"How do you know she can't? She could be pregnant right now," my father argued.

"Carlisle tested her. She can't breed. Just ask him," my mom said. My father narrowed his eyes.

"She still can get pregnant," my dad said.

"Are you arguing with me?" my mom asked.

"No,but she's my little girl and I don't want her getting pregnant!She's only 5," my dad said.

"Well, that's not my fault I'm only five with a 17 yearold body, and the mental age 13. You're the reason I'm a freak," I said.

"Nessie your not a freak," my mom said. "You're a beautiful miracle,"

"No, I'm a monster that killed you," I said. I felt tears burning in my eyes

"Nessie, your not a monster," my mom said sitting next to the couch and giving me a hug. My dad just stood there looking at my mom.

"But, Edward if it'll make you happy we'll get a test done," my mom said with a sigh. She always has to make both people in a arguement happy, but that's why I love her.

"Yes , yes it would," my dad smirked. It's his way or the highway.

"Your right, Nessie," I growled at him, with my pathetic growl. We all ran to the glass house. And I thought about Jake's naked body to make my dad mad. It worked too. He let out a snarl.

"Where is Carlisle?" my dad asked Aunt Alice.

"In his study . Why?What's wrong?" she asked.

'Don't tell her. Don't tell her,' I chanted in my head.

"Nessie isn't feeling well," my mom lied. We walked into Grandpa's study and he looked up from the huge book he was reading.

"So, Nessie isn't feeling well," Grandpa said.

"Show him, Nessie," my dad said. I placed my hand on his face and showed him the conversation at the house.

"So , you want a test done?" Grandpa asked my dad. My dad nodded. "I'll try. Come with me, Nessie," my Grandpa said taking me to the emergency room.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3!!!!SO HOW DID I DO??? R&R PLEASE!!!! PLEASE I LOVE TO GET AWESOME REVIEWS!!!**


	5. Chapter 4 One In A Million

**CHAPTER 4!!!! SO FAR RENESMEE HAS HAD HER HEART BROKEN, JUMPED OFF A CLIFF, GOT BUSY WITH JAKEY IN A CAVE, ALMOSTGOT KILLED(again) BY SAM, AND HAD HER DAD RIP THE DOOR OF THE FRAME. WHAT COULD HAPPEN NOW????**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T NOT OWN TWILIGHT (;

* * *

****RPOV**

I'm not sure what actually happened because I was put to sleep so I wouldn't feel any pain. Well that's what Grandpa said. I woke up and I was alone. Then Grandpa came in .

"So, tell me my dad was wrong and that I was right," I smiled at my Grandpa. He looked up and there was no amusement on his face.

"No," I whispered covering my mouth.

"Now, Nessie calm down. No when I told you, you couldn't breed I said there was a 1 in a million that you could breed. I never said it was impossible," he said.

"No," I whispered again.

"You beat that big of a chance. It's amazing," Grandpa said.

"Amazing?" I repeated.

"Yes. A vampire/human breeding with a werewolf. Your child will be human /vampire/ werewolf," my Grandpa said in a amazement.

"Not, if my dad doesn't kill me first!" I panicked.

"Get it out of me!Give me an abortion," I said. I didn't know what it was ,except it got a baby out of you when you wanted it too.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. His face showed no sign that he was kidding.

"Why can't you do that? I've seen it done by humans. You're a vampire ,you'll do it 10 times better!"

"The baby won't allow me. It barely let me notice that it was there. I wouldn't have known it was there until your body gave away evidence,"

"No,no. We are not calling it 'The Baby'. We are calling it 'it'," I said. "I don't want anything to do with 'it',"

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. I can't do anything about the baby," he said. I sighed.

"Will the pregnancy be like my mom's or what?" I asked.

"Well, I believe it will be a normal pregnancy, since the fact you don't already have bruises and your not feeling physical contact with the baby," Grandpa said.

"AH!I said we are calling it 'it'," I reminded him. He simply just chuckled.

"I don't find this funny,and you shouldn't either." I said.

"Nessie, it's alright. Your just feeling what every single teenager feels when they have a unexpected pregnancy. In time you learn and grow to love the baby," he said.

"It," I reminded. "It's called 'it',"

"Nessie, your going to love the baby, er, I mean it," he corrected.

"I might. But my dad won't," I sighed.

"Hey ,why hasn't my dad or anybody bust in here angry or excited yet?" I asked.

"I told them to go hunt, while I gave you the test," he said.

"Well, I guess I have a couple of more hours before I'm ripped apart and burned, and don't think about 'it' when they get back. I have to tell him myself," I said hopping off the table I sat on and walking into the living room.

I sat on the couch and wrapped up with a blanket and laid my head down. Then I heard Uncle's Emmett's booming laughter . I heard my dad laughing too. Something I haven't heard in a while. Which I won't hear it after I tell him. Then I cleared my mind and I thought about kittens and puppies. Blocking my mind from him is easy. As long as I don't slip. Then Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett,Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Grandma, Grandpa, mom, and my dad entered the living room.

"Are you feeling better ,Nessie?" my Aunt Alice asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, great," I said.

"So?" my father asked .

"Sooo," I said .

"Nessie, tell us," my mom said.

"Tell you what?" I asked. Play dumb that will work .

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen tell us," my dad said. What is it with him using my full name all the time? I'm not going to always us my baby's full name. Ops.

"Your pregnant!" my dad golden eyes were furious. Followed by everyone gasping. Great!

"I'm going to kill that mutt," my dad said.

"No,no! Jake can't know about 'it'," I said.

"I'm with you, Edward," Aunt Rose said.

"Your not helping here," I snarled. I looked at Aunt Rose and my dad.

"Jake is not to know about 'it'," I said. "Are we clear? Aunt Rose?Dad?"

"Fine," Aunt Rose said. I waited for my dad's response.

"I'm still going to kill him," my dad said.

"You're so pigheaded!Do you actually think that I want to be pregnant? To be a mom?" I asked.

"Well it's your fault," my dad said.

Unbelievable. I turned and walked out of the room. I walked out of the house and into the woods. I was smacked in the face by wind picked up and it was so cold. I picked up my pace as I got closer to the cave , where Jacob and I had our last night together. I don't know why I want to come here, but I felt I needed to. I stepped into the dark cave and just looked into it. I walked further in the cave. I guess I thought he would be here. I sat down in the cave and sighed.

"Well, this is perfect. There is a crazy wolf that wants to kill me, a crazy vampire called dad wants to kill me, and on top of that I'm pregnant with a human/vampire/werewolf," I said to myself.

" Well, I guess I can't trust any body but you, baby," I said placing a hand on my stomach.

"You know what baby? I want you to be just like your dad, if you're a boy. Your dad is so funny. He could make anyone laugh. Especially me. I hope you have his smile, and his crazy hair." I laughed to myself.

"I hope you have his skin. His russet warm skin. And his cute nose. I hope you have his smile. But if you're a girl, I want you to have long brown hair. A cute smile, and the perfect laugh. And I hope you can kick Uncle Emmett's ass," I giggled. "But, most importantly, I want you to be strong, just like your grandma, Bella. I really hope you don't have your Grandpa Eddie's temper though,"

"So that's what the baby's going to call me?Grandpa Eddie?" my father's voice echoed in the tiny cave.

"How much have you heard?" I asked standing up.

"I really hope you don't have your Grandpa Eddie's temper, is when I came in," he smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ok, I heard I hope you can kick Uncle Emmett's ass," he said putting his hands in the air. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I disappointed you," I said.

"You will never disappoint me ,Nessie. You might make me up set but you'll never disappoint me. It's just you're my little girl," He said.

"I know. I didn't plan on that happening, the other night, it just did," I said.

"I know you didn't. But I guess I'm going to have to face it. Your growing up," he said.

"Now, I understand how Grandpa Charlie didn't like me so much," he chuckled after a moment of silence

"Even though I was in his head, I still didn't fully understand him , until you fell in love with Jake," he continued explaining.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," I sighed.I miss Jacob.

"I could always go werewolf-napping," he said cocking one eye-brow.

"No, dad. If Jake knew about this, he would feel so guilty and he would try to leave the pack. And Sam already wants to kill me," I said.

"Honey if he lays one hand on you again–," my dad growled.

"Dad don't. He is just trying to be a father and protect his child. Kind of reminds me of the time mom broke Seth into pieces over Jake imprinting over me, and calling me Nessie," I laughed.

"Yeah he got lucky," my dad said.

"I know .Seth is really lucky he didn't die," I said.

"No. I mean Jacob. Your mom would have killed him," he chuckled. "Come on. Everyone is worried about you,"

"Could you carry me?" I asked. He chuckled and pulled me onto his back. He ran fast as he ran home to my waiting family. He ran into the room and we were both laughing. I looked at my mom and her eyes were sparkling. She came and hugged my neck.

"Another baby in the house!Yeah!" Rose squealed. I giggled.

"We have to make a nursery and . . ." Alice started.

"No, the baby will sleep in my room, at the cottage," I smiled at Grandpa, who smiled inreturn.

"Well then, we'll have to find the perfect crib!" Alice squealed.

"As soon as we know what the baby is," Aunt Rose added. I smiled. Nothing could make me more happy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4!!! Ohmigosh!!! She's pregnant?!? What will happen? Will she tell Jacob?Will Edward kill Jacob?? Well R&R PLEASE!!! I love the reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 5 It's Time

**CHAPTER 5!!! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW??? **

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS!! ;)

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

**Nine Mouths Later**

I was in the living room at the glass house. The house I was born and hidden in. Nine mouths ago my heart was broken, I jumped off a cliff, and had my 'first time' in a cave , with the only one I love, Jacob Black. Later on I found out I was pregnant with his child. I didn't like the idea at first, but it grew on me The idea of being a mom scared me , but my father told me I was strong and I could do it.

I didn't tell Jake and I don't plan to either. Sam is still keeping Jake from me, and I'm hiding my pregnancy from Jake. He doesn't need to feel guilty for not being around. It's Sam's fault that Jake isn't around. Sam is still afraid I'm going to hurt his first born, Eli. But I'm not a threat . We found that out five years ago when I was born. I'm completely harmless. It's just because I'm different that makes me dangerous and a monster.

As I was saying, I was just sitting on the couch . Watching TV. My parents won't let me move around. I'm nine mouths pregnant and I'm past me due date. And I can't move anyway . I'm as big as a balloon. It's almost mid-night and I can't sleep. So I've been watching the moon. Then the moon started shining really bright.

Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I let out a gasp. I positioned myself from laying down to sitting up. Then I felt the pain again. I gritted my teeth together. My poor baby didn't have enough room. The baby was just stretching. I took in a deep breath as it ended. See the baby just needed to stretch. I relaxed my there was a very powerful kick. I let out a scream. I laid my head back as the pain hit me. My dad came rushing in.

"Carlisle!" was all he said. Then Grandpa came running in.

"I'm fine! The baby is stretching," I said through gritted teeth. But I knew it was a lie. I knew I was in labor and I wasn't ready. Then I felt water all over me as another kick hit me.

"Get her to the emergency set up," Grandpa said. My dad lifted me carefully and carried me at human speed to the set up. Dad placed me on the table. I let out a scream as the pain came back.

"Nessie it's ok. Your going to be ok," my dad said brushing his cold hand over my face. His hand felt so good. So cold.

"Where's mom?" I asked. "Where's MOM!" I said letting out another scream.

"Calm down Nessie. Everyone is on their way back," my dad said.

Everyone went hunting. They haven't been hunting in months. They were afraid I would go into labor unexpectedly. They finally hit the limit of putting it off and just went. They didn't go far so I'm sure they'll be here soon.

"Nessie, you have to push now," Grandpa said snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. I fought the tears forming in my eyes.

"Nessie you'll be ok. I'm here," my dad whispered in my ear.

"No," I said still shaking my head. "I can't do it,"

"Nessie your going to have to," my dad said. "Do it for Jake,"

"Ok, I'm ready," I said after a few seconds of thinking it over. As if I had a choice. The baby had to come out sometime.

"Ok, Nessie when I tell you to push , I want you to count to ten in your head and then relax. Ok?" Grandpa asked. I just shook my hand. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would let out a scream of pain.

"Ok, Nessie push," he said. 1. .2. .3. .4. .5. .6. .7. .8. .9. .10. I let out a breath. "Good, Nessie,"

I feel like I'm going to cry. I'm in so much pain. It hurts so bad. I gritted my teeth.

"Your ok Nessie," my dad said brushing his cold hand across my face.

"Ok, Nessie. Push," Grandpa said for the four time. 1. .2. .3. .4. .5. I stopped.I let out a soft cry. I fell back against my pillow.

"I can't do it. I can't," I sobbed as tears and sweat poured down my face. "I'm sorry, I-I can't,"

"Come on Nessie. Just three more pushes and your done," Grandpa said. "Can you do it?" I nodded my head.I positioned myself again

"Ok, push." 1. .2. .3. .4. .5. .6. .7. .8. .8. .9. .10. I let out a breath.

"Good, I can see the head. Two more pushes, Nessie," Grandpa said. "Ok, relax now Nessie,"

"Breathe , Nessie. Everything is ok," my dad whispered in my ear.

"Ok, push," he said. 1. .2. .3. .4. .5. .6. .7. .8. .9. .10. I let out a breath. "Good, Nessie. One big push now," he said.

"No," I shook my head. "No!It hurts to much!"

"Nessie, look at me," my dad said. I looked at him through my blurry vision.

"Nessie , you can do it. Your almost there. Can you try?" he asked. I shook my head. "Ok, push,"

"1. .2. .3. .4. .5," my dad counted. "Your doing good ,Nessie,"

"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK!" I yelled as the pain got stronger. My dad let out a chuckle.

"6. .7. .8. .9. .10," my dad said. Then I heard a soft cry.

"It's a girl," Grandpa smiled. Grandpa took the baby and checked her. Made sure she was healthy, and wrapped her in a blanket. He walked back over to me.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" he asked. I just nodded. He placed her in my arms and then stood by my father.

I looked at her round ,beautiful face. She has brown locks with streaks of black in it. Her skin was a mixture of mine and Jacob's. It was russet, but pale. She had little , pink lips that formed into a yawn. I giggled at her expression. Then she opened her eyes. The color was a beautiful violet, the out line was topaz and her pupil was a dark red. She looked so beautiful. She had such tiny hands. She took my index finger in her tiny fist, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then her eyes sparkled and her tiny lips formed into a smile.

"Nessie, have you thought about any names?" my father asked me. I smiled at my little girl.

"I'm going to name you after your grandmother and your father , combined. Your name shall be Jabella," I smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Jabella?What a beautiful name," my dad said kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, Jabella Marie Cullen," I smiled.

"And I won't be using your full name all the time, little girl," I cooed at my baby girl. She yawned in return, before she closed her little eyes.

"She's truly beautiful," my dad said. Then Jabella let out a loud snore.

"Of all the things she get's from her dad, she gets his annoying snoring," I laughed softly.

"Can I hold her?" my dad asked.

"Of course," I said. "Ok, baby girl. Meet your Grandpa Eddie," I giggled handing Jabella to my dad. He smiled and his eye sparkled when he looked at her. He at something Jabella thought.

"Hey there. I'm your Grandpa Eddie," my dad chuckled as Jabella opened her eyes. She let out a soft giggle.

"Your mother came up with that . Not me," my dad let out a soft cry. My dad handed her back to me . Then she stopped crying. She just looked at me , wide eyed, with her beautiful sparkling eyes. Then she wiggled herself into a comfortable position and she fell a sleep, snoring away.

Then Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Mom, Grandma, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Dad, and Grandpa walked in. Their eyes became wide when they saw her. Aunt Alice almost burst with excitement. Uncle Emmett handed a twenty dollar bill to Uncle Jasper.

"You two betted?" I whispered. I gave them the death glare. They both just shrugged.

"Jasper thinks he knows everything and I wanted to prove him wrong," Emmett said.

"Apparently I do know everything, Cullen," Jasper cracked a smile.

"Oh, really cowboy?Do you know that I'm about to start a fight?" Uncle Emmett said. Aunt Alice fumed.

"There will be no fighting with the baby in the room!" she hissed. Then she looked at me with soft eyes. "What's her name?"

"Jabella Marie Cullen," I smiled.

"Jabella?" Uncle Emmett laughed. Then Jabella's eyes popped open . She looked at Emmett, with a glare in her eyes. Then Emmett's feet came off the ground.

"What the hell!Put me down!" Emmett screamed like a little girl.

"Jabella , put Emmett down," my dad said. Jabella grinned and dropped Emmett on his ass. I looked at Jabella.

"Did you do that?" I giggled. She cracked a smile. "I told you , you could kick Emmett's butt,"

She left out a soft giggle. Her giggle is so pretty. Then Alice came beside the bed.

"Can I hold her?" Aunt Alice asked. I handed her Jabella. She smiled . Then her eyes went black as a vision came. She gasped . Jabella started crying in her arms. Aunt Rose took her in her arms. Jasper walked over to Alice, and held her elbow. Jabella cried really loud. Rose handed her to me.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked.

"Three men. Coming after Jabella, the moon baby," Alice said. I held Jabella closer to my chest. "But I can't see any they're blocking my visions and their decisions,"

* * *

**CHAPTER 5!!! Cute Little Baby!! Thanks For The Reviews!! **


	7. Chapter 6 Jacob You Have A Daughter

**JABELLA HAS ARRIVED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT  


* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

I'm in the hospital set up and my whole family in here with me. I hear paws in the distance. Huge paws. I looked at my family. They weren't reacting to the noise. They just stared at me and Jabella. I heard a ripping noise as it got closer. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I just looked at my family. It was like they couldn't hear anything. Then the pack was at the door. Sam in the front, with a glare written on his emotional face. My breathing picked up.

"Nessie, now calm down," my dad warned. "They're not going to hurt her,"

"Where's Jake?" I asked. Then Jake came forward. With betrayal written across his beautiful face.

"How could you not tell me Nessie? I thought you loved me?" Jake asked me looking straight in my eyes.

"Jake I do love you. I didn't tell you for your benefit," I said. He walked over and took Jabella out of my started crying.

"I'm sorry Nessie," Jake said backing away with Jabella in his arms.

"NO!" I yelled bolting up in my bed. I looked around. I was in my room, in the cottage. Jabella was softly crying in her crib. I got up and picked her up.

"Oh, baby," I said giving her a hug. I walked out of my room and to the fridge. I opened and grabbed a bottle of blood. I sighed and walked to the couch and sat down . I began feeding her.

I've been having that same dream for five months since Jabella was born. Then after that I can't sleep and I stay up with her. The three men haven't made a move for Jabella. For now.

"I can't take it anymore!" I said. "I have to tell Jake,"

I got up and took Jabella to my room. I grabbed my jeans , a jacket and my shoes. I grabbed Jabella's jacket and shoes and got her dressed. Then I dressed myself. I placed Jabella in her car seat. She looked at me with her soft eyes.

"Baby, we're going to see daddy," I said strapping her in. Then I picked her up and carried her to the car. I put her in the back and got in the drivers seat. I cranked the car and see was a sleep in no time. My dad probably thinks we are going for a mid night drive. I drove towards La Push. Trying not to break the speed limit.

I finally crossed the boarded. So we're on our own. I pulled into the little red house . Known as Jacob's house. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I took Jabella's car seat out and walked towards the house. I finally got to the door.I put Jabella by my feet. I put my hand up, but before I could knock the door opened. It was Jacob. His eyes looked sad but once he saw me his eyes lit up. He smiled and picked me up. He put me down and then he kissed me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked once we stopped kissing. He looked so happy. I can't tell him now.

"Um, no reason. Just out and about," I said. I totally forgot about Jabella by my feet. That is until she let out a loud roar. Jake looked down at her .Then he looked at me.

"You stole a baby?" he asked. I started laughing. "Come inside. Now,"

I picked up Jabella and followed Jake to his room. I sat with Jabella on his bed.

"Nessie how could you steal someone's baby. That's Sam's son isn't it!Oh, Nessie," Jake panicked.

"Jake this isn't Sam's son. This is our daughter," I said taking Jabella in my arms.

"Our–You–Me– Baby–Cave," Jake panicked. "Oh, Sam's going to kill me!"

"Jacob calm down. Just stay calm. Here hold her. She's been waiting five months to see her daddy," I said putting Jabella in his arms. He smiled at her.

"Jacob, meet your daughter , Jabella," I smiled.

"Jabella?" he asked.

"Jacob and Bella put together," I said. "Jabella Marie Cullen,"

"She's only five months old? Man, she's really tiny," he laughed.

"Don't judge her by her size .She's already flattened Emmett's butt," I said as she giggled.

"Ohmigosh! It's a baby!" I turned to see 7 year old Claire and Quil at the door.

"Busted," I said. I took Jabella back in my arms. She began to cry.

"Shhh," I cooed. Her little eyes popped open and there were real tears in them.

"Aw, Jake you didn't," Quil said picking Claire up and putting her on his shoulders.

"Shut up , Quil," Jacob said.

"I want to hold the baby!Can I hold the baby, Quil! Please!" Clair begged.

"No, Clair. It probably bits," Quil said. I snarled.

"Shut up Quil. You'd be pissed if I said something about Claire," I said. Quil snarled in return.

"You want to take this outside , Leech?" he asked.

"Bring it," I said. Jacob held up a hand to me.

"Chill Ness," Jacob said. Quil smiled. "I don't want you and Jabella tag teaming and hurting Quil,"

Quil put Claire back on the ground. He began laughing.

"What's that baby leech going to do?" he asked. Then Jabella looked at Quil and suddenly Quil was in the air. Oh, she so has Grandpa Eddie's temper.

"Jabella, put him down now," I said. "Gently," I added. She placed Quil back on his feet.

"MY TURN!" Claire shouted. Quil grabbed Claire.

"I'm telling Sam about that. . . that thing!" Quil said walking away with Claire. Jake grabbed a bag and started shoving clothes in them.

"I'm going to have to go to Canada , again," he sighed.I placed a hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at me.

"No. You belong at home. With me," I said. I looked at Jabella, "With us,"

"Nessie, I can't. I'm pretty sure half your family wants to kill me," he said.

"Jake, you know your going to come anyway. Now, let's skip the whole 'I can't do that,' stuff and pack your bags. Before Sam comes for us," I said.

He zipped up his bag and I strapped Jabella in her car seat. Then we headed out the door, hand in hand.I put Jabella in the back seat and then got in the drivers seat. I cranked the car and drove towards the cottage.

"Wait, does your dad want to kill me?" Jacob asked as soon as I parked the car.

"No," I said. He sighed. "Aunt Rose wants to , too," He gulped.

"I won't let them kill you, and neither will Jabella," I said giving Jake a kiss.

"Can I carry , Jabella? You know. Just incase they attack," he shrugged. I laughed.

"Sure," I smiled.I handed him Jabella. She started giggling. We walked into the empty cabin.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" I asked. "Hey , Jake you need to feed Jabella,"

"Oh, ok. What does she eat?" he asked.I just looked at him. "Oh, right,"

"Grabbed a blue bottle," I said. He grabbed a bottle and began feeding Jabella.

"Huh, I wonder where they could be," I said.

"I'm sure they're out, you know, feeding," he said darkly.

"Shut up," I said plopping down in a chair. I was so tired.

"Go to bed. I'll stay up with her," Jacob smiled. I got up and gave them both a kiss.

"I love to here those words," I said walking to my room , and falling on my bed. I woke up and looked over at Jabella's crib. I panicked. I totally forgot that Jake had her. I got up and checked her crib once more. I ran out of the room and sighed once I saw Jabella sleeping peacefully on Jakes chest. Then I remembered I told Jake about Jabella.

They were both snoring. Her tiny snore and then his loud snore. I giggled. Which made Jake jump up with Jabella cradled in his arms. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. I giggled . Jabella must have thrown up some blood, because it was all over Jake.

"What?" He asked. I pointed to his shirt, and he crinkled his nose. "Yuck,"

He handed me Jabella. Then he took off his shirt, and threw it on his bag by the door. He looked at me and laughed. He came back over and took Jabella. She began giggling.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to throw blood up all over your daddy?" he asked holding her up in the air. She began laughing. Then he held her to his chest.

"I love you, Jabella," he whispered in her ear. I smiled. He sat down, and I sat by him as he held her. Then he looked at me.

"Nessie I'm sorry for doing this to you," he said looking in my eyes.

"Sorry for what? Jake, I'm very happy with Jabella in my life," I said. "So don't say your sorry,"

"But–,"

"Jake," I said placing a finger on his lips. "I'm happy,"

He smiled as I removed my finger from his lips. Then he leaned in for a kiss. Are lips met and I giggled.

"Alright. I already have one grand-daughter," my dads voice rang. "I don't want another,"

Jake jumped up, and kept his guard up as daddy walked around the room.

"Jacob calm down. I'm not going to pounce," my dad chuckled. Jacob sighed. "Not with my grand-daughter in your arms,"

"Very funny daddy," I said getting up and taking Jabella from Jacob.

"Bath time," I smiled at her. She giggled as I carried her to the bathroom. Jacob followed me. I filled up the tub with water about half way. I got her little baby bath sit and placed it in the water.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT???? R&R PLEASE!! I LOVE EVERYONE'S REVIEWS!!!**


	8. Chapter 7 Bath Time

**CHAPTER 7!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! JACOB IS BACK!!! NOW THEY ARE A BIG HAPPY FAMILY!! FOR NOW!!

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

"You want to hear something funny Jake?" I asked once he closed the door.

"What's that?" he asked staring at the door like my dad was about to come through.

"When she gets wet she smells like wet dog," I laughed taking off Jabella's clothes. Jacob's laughed echoed in the bathroom. I placed Jabella in the baby bath sit. He came and kneed by me.

"So her power is she can move things with her mind?" Jacob asked. I shook my head no.

"My dad got a good look inside her mind. He said her power is her mind," I said. "He says she can do anything with her mind, but she does have a limit. She has five powers. She can only control the moving things with her mind though. The rest are locked up,"

"My dad says that she has five powers because there are five moon phases, and she is known as the Moon Baby. The mind control must be the least dangerous. I'm afraid to know what the other four are," I said.

"I'm afraid of what she is capable of. I'm scared she might get hurt," I whispered. Jacob wrapped a arm around me in comfort.

Jabella wasn't aware of what we were talking about she was just giggling away and splashing. She didn't know she was capable of doing so much. Just with her tiny little mind.

"Nessie I'm sorry I haven't been around, but that's going to change," Jacob said. I looked at him.

"I know , Jake. I believe you," I said.

Then we began kissing, with our four month old daughter in the room. She stopped splashing and looked at us. I looked back at her. She looked at the water like she was focusing. Then the water raised out of the tub and went all over me and Jacob. I began laughing, and so did Jacob. Jabella just sat in the tub with the biggest smile on her face.

"Whew, I smell wet dogs," I laughed. Then Jabella barked at me like a dog.

"I can't wait until she phases," Jake smiled.

"I don't want her to phase. What if she rips her clothes?" I asked. Jacob chuckled.

"It'll be ok," Jacob said taking Jabella out of the baby bath sit.

"My dad also said she'll be able to talk soon, even though she really young," I said. "He says her mind is developing really fast."

"Nessie come to the house. Bring Jacob, and Jabella," my fathers voice called from the house.

I dressed Jabella quickly. Then I took Jacob's hand and we ran all the way to the house. Jabella giggled as we jumped over the small river. We ran into the living room and saw my families serious face. Aunt Rose hissed at Aunt Rose was in the air.

"Jabella, Auntie Rose isn't going to hurt daddy," I cooed. Then Jabella placed Aunt Rose down carefully down.

"Renesmee, we have more information on the three men that want Jabella," my dad said. I held Jabella closer to my chest.

"It's ok, Nessie. They are bounty hunters. They search for rare magical creatures, like the moon baby," my dad said.

"Moon baby?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Jabella is a moon baby. There is a legend that in the 21 century that a moon baby would be born, and now Jabella has been born," Aunt Alice said.

"Now the three mean are coming after Jabella, but they won't get her," Aunt Alice said.

"But the bounty hunters are stronger than all of us, and we don't know who to call in for help," my dad said. It was silent.

"Why not the pack?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob the pack wants to kill Nessie," my dad said.

"No. That's just Sam. Everyone else is just following Sam's orders and staying away," Jacob said.

"Do you think you could get some of them?" my dad asked.

"I know I can get Seth, Paul, and Embry. Maybe Leah, but Jared and Quil I can't. They have worry about Claire and Kim," Jacob said.

"When do you think you could get them over here?" My dad asked.

"In about ten minutes, that's when the future goes black," Alice said. Then Jacob began to walk towards the door. I handed Jabella to my mom. I ran after Jake.

"No, Nessie," Jacob said.

"Say that all you want, but I'm coming. This is our daughters life at steak and I'm not about to sit back and watch. I'm going to help," I said.

He shook his head . He changed into wolf form and ran into the forest. I followed him silently. I hid in a bush where he couldn't see me. Then he began howling. Then in no time Seth's wolf, Paul's wolf, and Embry's wolf came running. Leah's wolf trotted to the area. Then they all changed back into their human form.

"What is it Jake?" Seth asked. Jacob sighed.

"We have to help Nessie," Jacob said.

"Why do we have to help her?" Leah scoffed.

"Because, there are these bounty hunters looking for her," Jacob said.

"Bounty hunters?" Paul asked.

"Yes, they look for rare magical creatures," Jake said.

"Say no more, we're in," Leah said. Leah? Leah actually wants to help.

"Ok, now we're going to have to stay at the Cullen's because they're going to keep Nessie on lock down," Jacob said.

Then I heard nothing else because I ran back to the house. I ran back to see my mom holding Jabella. Jabella was giggling. She say me and she clapped her hands together. I walked over and picked her up.

"Someones happy to see mommy," I giggled. Her curly brown hair stuck to her face. Then I heard paws on the earth running on our direction.

"They will be here in 5-4-3-2——1," Aunt Alice said. Then Paul, Seth, Leah, and Embry entered. They stared at Jabella and me.

"Who's that?" Seth asked. "She's so cute,"

Then my dad growled. Then Uncle Jasper and Emmett growled along with him.

"Dad behave," I said. Then Jacob growled. I looked at Seth. He had this sweet looking smile on his face as he looked at Jabella. I know that look. Jacob gave me that look when he imprinted on me.

"Oh come on," my mom said.

"What?" Paul, and Embry asked.

"Seth had imprinted on Jake's daughter," My dad said with a smile.

"Aw my wittle bwother is in wove," Leah said in a baby voice.

"Can I hold her?" Seth asked me. I handed him Jabella.

"It's like she's holding me down," Seth said looking in Jabella's eyes. Jabella began giggling. Then she gave Seth a peck on the cheek. Jacob began to growl.

"Jacob calm down," I said.

"How can I calm down? He imprinted on my daughter!" Jake snapped. My dad began to laugh.

"Welcome to my world, mutt," my dad said. 'Be nice' I thought.

"Sorry Jake, but she's so adorable," Seth said.

"Sweth!Sweth!" Jabella said clapping her hands.

"Her first words!" I said.

"I thought first words were supposed to be daddy or momma, not their lovers," Embry laughed. Jabella looked at Embry and he was in the air.

"Hey dude here is a tip. Do not piss of the baby," Emmett laughed. Seth was laughing. Jabella looked pleased that she impressed Seth. Then her face got serious.

"Sweth!Sweth!" she said to Embry.

"What?" Embry said as he began spinning in the air as well.

"She wants you to apologize to Seth," my dad said.

"Why would I do that?" Embry laughed. Then Embry started going in really fast circles.

"OK!OK!" Embry yelled. Then he stopped spinning. "I'm sorry, Seth,"

Then Embry was placed back on his feet. He tried to regain his balance. Jabella seemed happy with herself.

"Thank you, Jabella," Seth whispered in Jabella's ear. Then she snuggled up to Seth and fell a sleep. Seth cradled her in his arms.

"Aw," I cooed. Jacob relaxed, and just looked at Jabella with soft and caring eyes.

"Are we cool Jake?" Seth asked.

"We're cool," Jacob said. "But you better watch it,"

"Ok, so about these bounty hunters. Are they after Jabella or Nessie?" Leah asked.

"They are after Jabella, the moon baby," I said.

"Moon baby?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Jabella was born when at least one moon from each planet was lined with the planets in a single line," Carlisle said.

"Cool," Embry said.

"So why do they want Jabella?" Seth asked.

"Because she has five powers. One for each moon phase," Jake said. "But she only can control the mind moving. The rest are locked up,"

"Wocked up in a box," Jabella said opening her eyes. I looked at my little baby. She was only five months and she was speaking in complete sentences.

"In a box?" my dad asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means thwat my powers onwy come out when I need thwem," she said.

"Could you demonstrate one?" my dad asked.

"I don't know Grandpwa Eddie," she said. Emmett busted out laughing. Then all of a sudden Emmett froze. His body was completely still.

"Emmett!" Aunt Rose panicked.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7!!! Awwww! Seth imprinted on Jabella!!! Jacob isn't too happy about it!! Jabella can speak! And she is only 5 months old!**


	9. Chapter 8 Freeze And Erase!

**CHAPTER 8!!! WHAT DID LITTLE JABELLA DO TO BIG BAD EMMETT?? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE READING THEM AND KNOWING YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY!!!**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Jabella did you do that?" my dad asked.

"Yes. I'm vwery sworry Grandpwa Eddie," she said. Then Emmett continued laughing. But then he stopped.

" was I laughing?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm, she can freeze and erase memories," my dad said. "I can't want to find out what the other three are,"

"Wait, isn't freezing and erasing two separate things?" I asked.

"No it's like a package deal," my dad said. A package deal?

"Edward do you know what the other three are?" my mom asked.

"No, she already locked it back up," my dad said.

"I only think she uses her powers when she gets mad," Grandpa said.

"Not entirely. She's only doing that to protect herself," my dad said. "And the ones she loves,"

"Baby can you freeze Uncle Emmett again?" I asked Jabella.

"I can twry," she said. Then her violet eyes began to glow , but nothing happened.

"I can't dwo it. I'm sworry mommy," she said frowning. I walked over and took her in my arms.

"It's ok. At least you tried," I said. She giggled. Jabella's nose started to twitch.

"Ah-choo!" Jabella sneezed. Then Jabella had these dog ears, a nose, and a tail.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

"She phased!" Jacob said.

"Well she half phased," my dad said. Then Jabella began to bark. I put her on the floor. She began chasing her tail.

"Hey look. It's a mini Jake," Leah laughed.

"I do not chase my tail," Jacob said. "I tried to catch it. Those are two separte things,"

"She looks so cute!" Alice said. Jabella's fur was white with russet patches. Then Jabella saw the moon and began howling. Not like Jake did. Her howl was ear piercing even to a vampire.

"What do you mean half phased?" Jake asked once Jabella stopped howling.

"Well she is still young . Something must have triggered it and caused only her to half phase," my dad explained. I looked at Jabella she was still in her clothes. Nothing was tore. So I'm happy.

"So how is she , you know, walking and talk? She's only five months old," Seth asked.

"Well it only takes puppies a couple of weeks before they start walking so I assume that she has DNA similar to a dog," Grandpa explained.

"Mommy! I'm hungry," Jabella said tugging on my shirt.

"Honey, your going to have to wait," I said.

"But I'm hungry," she said giving me the puppy face. Now picture this your daughter giving you the puppy face with a cute puppy nose and ears, and a cute little tail wagging around.

"I can get her something. Just tell me where it's at," Seth said.

"It's on the top self fridge back at the cottage," I said. Jabella took Seth's hand and they walked out the door.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" my mom asked Aunt Alice.

"They're perfect for each other," Alice said.

"Anyway back to these bounty hunters. Why do they want Jabella again?" Leah asked.

"Because Jabella is a rare and magical creature. She has five powers, Leah," Jake snarled.

"Just checking," Leah said. "So why do you need us?"

"The bounty hunters are very strong. We're not strong enough to completely stop them," Grandpa said.

"So you need us?" Leah asked.

"Yes Leah," Jacob said in frustration. Then my dad started laughing. I looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"So are we going to talk these bounty hunters? Or are we going to kill them?" Leah asked.

"Well it depends. If they think Jabella is a threat, then we will simply talk to them If not then we might have to kill them," Grandpa said. Then I heard Seth and Jabella laughing. Then Jabella came in covered in mud with her blue bottle of blood. Her puppy ears, nose and tail were gone.

"Are you serious? I just gave you a bath ,not an hour ago," I she shook off all the mud, like a dog. I giggled at her.

"Mommy! When we wewre coming back I saw thwree men with these rwed eyes!" Jabella said.

"Where did you see them?" I asked.

"In the fowrest! They had these rwed glowing eyes!" she exclaimed. "They wewre whispewring to each othwer!"

"What were they saying Jabella?" my dad asked.

"They wewre saying 'It's the moon baby,'. Who is the moon baby mommy?" Jabella asked. Then Jacob came and picked up Jabella.

"Jabella promise me you won't go near those men," he told Jabella.

"I pwromise daddy," she said. "But why? They said they wanted to play with me,"

"Don't play or go near them, Jabella," I said in a stern voice. My dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie there is no reason to up set Jabella," my dad said. I looked at him.

"There are three men after my baby! And they are getting closer and closer to her. So maybe I'm a bit on the edge . Ok?" I said.

"Nessie just calm down," my mom said. I closed my eyes.

"Mommy? Mommy are you ok?" Jabella's voice rang. I opened my eyes to see Jabella looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm ok, baby," I said.

"Why do the thwree men want me?" Jabella asked.

"Um," I said.

"It's because I was an accident . Isn't it?" she said.

"Your not an accident. You're a little miracle," I smiled. She shook her head. Then the night in the cave replayed in my head.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," my mom said gasping.

"How did you see that?" I asked my mom.

"Jabella showed it to us," my dad said. "Showed everyone,"

I looked around the room to see my family staring at me. And the pack staring at Jake. Jabella was smiling and just staring at everyone from the floor view.

"She can show people things?Like me?" I asked.

"Sort of. But she can only show things that have already happened. To use as a distraction," my dad said.

"So she can control things with her mind, freeze and erase, and now she can show me things that have happened as a distraction," I said. "What was she distracting me from?Or us from?"

"Us," a husky voice said. Sam. I quickly swiped Jabella up in my arms and stood by my parents with Jake at my side.I watched as Sam, Quil, Jared, **Collin, and Brady entered.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8!!Ohhhhh! Sam has found Jabella! What will happen??/ R&R PLEASE!! I love your reviews!!**


	10. Chapter 9 Distractions

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything twilight!

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

"So that's the little accident," Sam said looking at Jabella. Sam took a step closer. All 9 vampires, and 4 wolves growled.

"She's not an accident," Seth growled stepping in front of me.

"Step aside Seth," Sam ordered.

"No," Seth said.

"Move Seth," Sam repeated.

"No, you won't hurt her," Seth said. Sam's eyes softed.

"So you've imprinted on her?" Sam asked. "Leah remove your brother,"

"No," Leah said. "I may hate Jake, but Seth loves Jabella,"

"Jabella?" Sam asked. Then Sam began to laugh. Then Jabella looked at my dad.

"Ok, Jabella," he whispered. Then Sam stopped laughing and looked at Jabella again.

"Put me down," she whispered in my ear. I placed her on her fight. Jake growled. I held up a hand. He stopped and watched Jabella. I turned to see my dad's eyes were blank and he was holding onto mom.

"Eli?" Sam said. I snapped my head back and watched Jabella. She was taking careful steps towards Sam. Just in case her plan failed. She's so smart. Sam got on his knees and opened up his arms. Jabella walked into his arms. He hugged Jabella.

"Daddy, don't hate Jabella. She means no harm," Jabella said.

"How are you talking? Your only one ," Sam said.

"It doesn't matter. If you hurt Jabella then you will be hurting me," Jabella said.

"Ok, Eli," Sam said. " I won't hurt Jabella,"

Then Jabella backed away and then she was gone. And then she was in my arms. Sam stood back up.

"I'm sorry for coming into your home," Sam said turning. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Wait Sam. I need to ask you for a favor," Jake said. Sam turned and looked at Jake.

"Jake I will do anything you need. For it's my fault that you haven't been with your daughter and I'm truly sorry," Sam said. "I owe you,"

"Good, because we got some major shit on our hands," Leah said.

"Shit?" Jabella said. I looked at her.

"Don't say that word," I scolded. I couldn't help but laugh though. Then Jake explained the whole mess that we had to tell Leah, Paul, Embry, and Seth. Jabella wiggled out of my arms and walked over to Seth and grabbed his legs.

"Hey , Jabella want to play Peek-a-boo?" Seth asked.

"I would wove to!" Jabella said clapping her hands. They sat on the floor and played. I watched them. That's what Jake and I used to do.

"Ok," Seth said covering his eyes. Then Jabella disappeared. Seth reopened his eyes. "Peek-a- boo?"

"Jabella?" I asked. "Jabella!"

Then were Jabella was sitting appeared Jabella.

"Did I pway wright?" Jabella asked looking at a scared Seth. Seth pulled Jabella in for a hug.

"How did you do that JB?" Emmett asked.

"Whose JB?" Seth asked.

"That's her nickname," I said rolling my eyes.

"JB? That sounds a bit boyish. Why don't we call her Ella?" Seth asked looking at Jabella for approval.

"I like Ewlla!" Ella said.

"Boo-yah! Ha Emmett! I told you my child will not be called JB!" I said doing my happy dance. Ella started clapping her hands together. Emmett growled and walked out of the room.

"Let's pway peek-a-bwoo again!" Ella said. I left the room to find my mom. She was sitting in dad's lap on the couch. They looked at me and smiled. I walked over and sat by them. My mom wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm so proud of you, Nessie," my mom said. I looked at her.

"For what? I didn't do anything," I said.

"Yes you did. At your age you became a mother and you became a good mother," my mom said. I smiled. Then there was a crash in the kitchen.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled from the kitchen. Everyone got up and ran to the kicthen. Aunt Alice was lying on the floor in Jaspers arms.

"Alice," Jasper said. We all looked at my dad.

"They froze her," my dad said.

"What do you mean they froze her!" Jasper yelled.

"I mean they froze her to keep her from telling when they'll attack! They really want Ella!" my dad shouted back. Everyone was silent. I looked at my dad.

'Maybe Ella can erase her mind and she'll be ok,' I thought. He shook his head as if to say it wouldn't work.

'We have to try something!' I shouted in my head. I ran to get Ella.

"What is it mommy?" Ella asked.

"Come here baby. Mommy needs to ask you a big favor," I said.

"My erase power won't wowrk on hewr," Ella said shaking her head. Ella stood up and wobbled to the kitchen. She walked over to Alice.

"Get away from Alice. You're the reason they did this to her!" Jasper said to Ella.

"I can fix hewr," Ella said. "Pwease Uncle Assper,"

Everyone started laughing. Even Jasper looked at everyone with a confused face.

"What? That's what Uncle Emmy said was his name," Ella said.

"His name is Uncle Jasper," I said. She looked back at Jasper and smiled.

"Sorry Uncle Jaspewr," she said. Then Ella looked back at Alice. She placed her tiny hand over Alice's body. Then Alice's body came of the ground and in the air. Ella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she reopened her eyes and they were glowing. Ella's little mouth began to move as Alice's body began to glow as well.

Ok, how many five months old babies do that? Then Ella placed Alice back on the floor. Then Alice's eyes opened. She sat up in Jasper's arms and began kissing Jasper. Ella smiled in victory. Then she walked back over to me. She hopped in my arms.

"Ella what did you do?" I asked.

"I used my fifth powewr," she said with a big smile.

"What is your fifth power?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," she said. "It's my most powerful powewr and onwy I can know,"

"Ok," I said. I kissed her forehead. She yawned. "Bed time,"

Ella didn't argue instead she fell a sleep in my arms as I carried her home. I ran home so I wouldn't run into any bounty hunters. I quickly gave Ella a quick bath and put her in her PJ's. I laid her down in her crib. I laid on my bed. I watched Ella. So that no one could come and get her. But as some point I fell a sleep. I woke up to the sun peeking in through the window. I looked over to find Ella standing in her crib. But it didn't look like baby had long brown and black hair, and she looked a bit bigger.

"Mommy!" she said.

"Ella?" I asked. She nodded. "B-but your just a baby,"

I walked over and stared at Ella. She had short hair yesterday and now it's a little bit longer than Aunt Alice's. You can see the black streaks in her hair now. Ella looked at me in confusion.

"Mommy, did I do something?" She asked. I just looked at her.

"Of course not. You look so beautiful!" I said taking Ella in my arms and spinning her around. She began laughing. Then I placed Ella on her feet. Then Ella ran into the closet. Then she emerged in a purple hood jacket, baby blue jeans, and little all star shoes. She smiled and I could see two little pointy teeth. Then she frowned.

"Mommy, my moutwh huwrts," she said.

"Your just teething baby. Come here," I said. I walked to the freezer in the kitchen and pulled out a teething ring.

"Chew on this, but don't eat it," I said handing Ella the ring. She began chewing like a dog with a chew toy. I giggled as she rolled around on the floor playing with the toy. She sat up and frowned.

"Mommy, my haiwr is getting in my eyes," Ella said with the ring in her mouth. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed one of my old handbands and ran back. I pulled Ella's hair back with it and she smiled.

"Now I wook wike grandma Bewwa!" Ella said clapping her hands.

"Who looks like grandma Bella?" my dad said walking out of his bed room. I picked up Ella.

"She does," I smiled. My dad stared at Ella.

"Wow. She does look like Grandma Bella," he smiled. "Good morning Nessie,"

"Morning daddy. Hey, where is Jake?" I asked as I placed Ella on her feet.

"I haven't seen him since he started patrol after you both left," my dad said. Great, Jake is going on patrol and I won't see him for a while. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Then my mom came from the bedroom.

"Grandma Bewwa! I wook wike you!" Ella said running to my mom. She jumped in her arms. My mom smiled.

"You do look like me," she giving her a kiss on Ella's forehead. Then Ella became stiff and tense. Something was about to happen.

* * *

**OK I'm SUPER sorry I haven't up dated! It's reall long story but I'll tell you. We have a storm and a tree fell on our power line and cause no power. We got power back but the cable was out. Then my mom made charter turn off the cable. Then we got at&t and now I'm back on! Hey that wasn't bery long at all! Thank you all for being patient. So R&R if you still like the story!**


	11. Chapter 10 Pinic

**CHAPTER TEN!!! OK SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER, BUT I LOVE SUSPENSE!! SO PLEASE READ !! AND REVIEW!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

* * *

Chapter Ten : Picnic

My dad walked slowly to the door and opened the door . He found a note.

"Dear, Renesmee, your child will be mine. So you might as well give us the child now. We will have her." my dad read.

"No name?" my mother asked.

"No, name," my dad said. I scooped Ella up in my arms and cradled her really tight.

**Two Months Later.**

Ella was still small like a little baby. Grandpa said her growing has slowed down.

I woke up and fixed a bottle of blood for Ella. Jake came and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"How about you, me and Ella go for a nice little picnic," he whispered.

"What about the three men?" I asked.

"I just got back from patrol. They're not attacking right away," he whispered in my ear.

"Ok. You get Ella, and I'll make the picnic," I smiled. I packed the pinic as Jake and Ella where playing on the couch.

"Ella what do you want for lunch?" I asked.

"Peanut butter and blood!" she smiled.

"Peanut butter and blood?" Jake asked. Ella nodded. Jake made a funny face. I packed all the food and placed it in the basket.

"Alright we're ready!" I smiled. Then Seth came through the door.

"For what? Ready for what?" Seth said coming inside. Seth sleeps outside making sure Ella is safe. I swear Seth is worse than Jake.

"A picnic. Want to come?" I asked. Jacob looked at me. I pulled him in for a hug.

"If he comes he can watch Ella, while we have mommy and daddy time," I whispered in his ear. He purred.

"I like the sound of that," he smiled.

"Ok, Seth you can come," Jake said. I smiled. Seth grabbed the basket and Ella. Jacob took my hand and we headed towards the meadow.

Once at the meadow full of flowers I set down a blanket and fixed the food on the blanket. Ella and Seth were playing tag. I giggled when Seth tripped trying to catch Ella. Ella's skin was sparkling in the sunlight , like mine.

"They are so cute together," I cooed.

"Yeah. But Seth better not do anything funny," Jacob growled.

"Like my dad said don't do anything funny and I end up pregnant," I giggled.

"You weren't five months old like she is, and his a hormonal teenager," he said.

"And what are you? Your 20 Jake. Your still hormonal," I said.

"How?" Jacob scoffed.

"Hm, you seduced me in that cave," I said.

"That was a year ago," Jacob said. "But I knew I loved you,"

"And so does Seth. He is just like you. You can't see it, but Ella can. She knows he is the right guy for her, just like I did,"

"Oh, Seth's the right guy?" Jake laughed.

"No. Your missing my point. She sees you in Seth. Which makes him the perfect guy for her," I said.

"Oh. I have a question. Can I asked you something?" Jake asked.

"Of course you can," I giggled. Jake put looked at me and got on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you have loved me, you have hated me and you have given me the child of my dreams. You loved me after a year of separation. I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a box with a ring.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Now can I have a kiss?"

"Your wish is my command," I smiled as our lips met.

We ate and talked for about three hours. I love my ring Jake got and Seth had a ball. Ella is quick like her grandfather, but clumsey like her grandmother. Ella stopped running and yawned. She headed towards me and snuggled up in my arms. I giggled. I took out a small blanket and wrapped it around her.

"I think it's time to go home," I said. Then the sky darkened with gray clouds. Jacob growled along with Seth. Ella just keep sleeping. She's a heavy sleeper.

"Seth control yourself," Jake said calmly. "Not near Ella,"

I looked to see Seth shaking with anger on my left.

"I-it's them!" he said through his clenched teeth. I hissed.

"Nessie, don't," Jacob said who was in front of me. "Ok, Nessie I need you to back up and look away,"

I walked back and looked away. I heard two ripping noises and looked back to see a russet wolf and a sandy wolf. I walked back up to Seth and Jacob. Jake was in front of me and Seth was beside me.

I looked at the soft russet wolf's eyes that was before me. He looked back at me with his soft brown eyes.

Then I looked at the sandy wolf next to me. But his eyes were locked on the little bundle a sleep on my shoulder. I tightened my grip on the sleeping baby.

I looked away from them and looked forward. I saw their bright red eyes. All three pairs moved from the shadows and towards us. They only wanted one thing.

Jabella....

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! SORRY! I'M SO EVIL MAHAHAHA!! BUT CAN YOU BELIEVE JACOB PROPOSED TO NESSIE!! SO BEAUTIFUL!! SO R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	12. Chapter 11 Give us the girl

**Ok. I'M SUPER SORRY FOR REPOSTING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD, AND I'VE DONE THAT LIKE THREE TIMES WITH MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Ok who are the bounty hunters and what are their purpose?? You will soon find out!I'm a disclaimer. I own nothing!**

* * *

Previously......

I looked at the soft russet wolf's eyes that was before me. He looked back at me with his soft brown eyes.

Then I looked at the sandy wolf next to me. But his eyes were locked on the little bundle a sleep on my shoulder. I tightened my grip on the sleeping baby.

I looked away from them and looked forward. I saw their bright red eyes. All three pairs moved from the shadows and towards us. They only wanted one thing.

Jabella....

**Chapter Eleven: Give Us The Girl,**

They exited one by one. The first was very muscular, and had sandy blond hair. At his left flank was a medium built man with brown hair. At his right flank was a small black haired man. That was all that I could make out of them. They were dressed in black hoods and jeans. I couldn't see their faces. But I could see their red eyes.

"Give us the girl," the one in front said.

"W-wh-who are you," I said shaking. Ella lightly snored on my shoulder. He grinned showing his teeth in a wicked grin.

"I'm Mark(Sandy blond). That's Matthew(Brown hair man), and Mack (the black hair)," he smiled.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Nessie. That's Jacob, and Seth," I said leaving out Ella.

"What about the girl?" he asked.

"Ja- Jabella," I said. Seth began to growl. Matthew's head snapped at Seth.

"What a lovely mutt," he grinned.

"What a lovely name, Nessie. You chose a lovely name, my dear," Mark said. Jacob and Seth began growling louder.

"Now that we know each other, give us the girl," he demanded. "She's a threat. We must take her in our care,"

"The hell you are," I spat back.

"She's a destroyer," Mark said. "We have to make sure she goes down the path of goodness,"

"What if she doesn't?" I asked.

"Then we'll have to fix that," he said.

"As in kill her?" I demanded.

"Maybe, maybe not," Matthew butted in. "But we won't know for sure, unless you give us the girl,"

"Maybe, maybe not? Your not getting anything out of me," I said. Then all of a sudden my whole family and the pack was around us. All the dogs were growling and the vampires where hissing.

"You won't get anything out of us," my dad said.

"So we meet again, Edward Cullen. It's been a while. How's Tanya?" Mark asked.I looked at my mom who was looking at my dad really funny. If my dad could blush I think he would right now. He cleared his throat.

"I don't care for Tanya. I care for my lovely wife, Bella," my dad answered.

"Oh. My apologize. Now, Nessie," he said looking back at me. "Give me the child,"

"We can do this the easy way. Or the hard way," Mack said.

"Let's do it the hard way," Rose pipped in.

"Give us the child," Mark pushed.

"Leave now, or die," my father said.

"I'll die before I leave," Mark laughed. Then a something struck Mark in the chest. He let out a scream of pain. I heard Ella giggling away. Mark turned into ashes. Whoa.

"We will have her if it's the last thing we do," Matthew said darkly before they disappeared. I looked at my family who were staring back at me.

"We have to leave," I said. "We can't stay here,"

"Nessie, they'll find her," my father said.

"We have to keep them guessing. They're not getting a hold of Ella. I won't have it," I said.

"Where are we going to go?" my dad asked Carlisle. They have been playing our move for weeks.

"Brook, Oregon**(A/N;Ok, I just made that up)**," Grandpa said.

"We'wre weaving Fowrks?" Ella asked. I nodded. "Can Sweth come?"

"Honey, Seth has to stay with his family," I said.

"Don't worry, Ella. I'll visit," Seth choked. I could tell he was about to cry.

Then next morning we packed up and headed to Oregon. Ella said her good byes to the pack. Even Leah teared up.

"Bye kiddo," Leah said to Ella. "It was nice knowing I wasn't the only girl wolf,"

"Bye-bye," Ella said a last time. Then Jacob and I had to leave. We'll miss Forks. As we rode in the car to our new life I could feel the tears. Jacob took my hand . As long as I have Ella and Jake I'll be fine.

* * *

**Ok, I know you guys want longer chapters. So I promise the next chapter will be longer! So what did you think? R&R!!**


	13. Chapter 12 A New Life , Again

**Chapter 12!! Ok this Chapter is longer!! It may not make much sense but it's not suppose to!! So if you have questions please ask me!! And thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

  
**

**14 Years Later.**

Jake and I are happily married. We got married a year after we moved to Brook, Oregean. Then one night Jake , Ella and I revisited the pack and everyone. We spent another night in the cave while Emily watched Ella. We came back with a little surprise named Skyla. Ella is 14 and Skyla is 4.

Well we now live in Alaska. We will start school soon. Ella exited and Skyla will be staying home with great grandma Esme. I don't know how much longer we can stay here, because there are other vampires her. I've also met that Tanya woman. She's a bit annoying, and my mom is about to attack her for flirting with dad.

It's a regular Friday night. The girls and I our painting each other nails when Jake comes in. He has tears in his eyes. He takes a deep breath.

"Um, Grandpa has died," Jacob said. Oh, Billy died. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Jake.

"Nuh-uh! Grandpa is next door and he can't die!" Skyla said. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's dad, you–," I gave her a look. She stopped in mid sentence.

"It's ok, Jakey," I soothed.

"Um, the funerals tomarrow and I'm going tonight. I'll be back in a few days," he said. I looked at him.

"No. We'll all go," I said.

"What about Ella and Skyla?" he whispered. Ella didn't remember the bounty hunters and Jake's family still doesn't know about Skyla.

"We're going to have to take a chance. And we knew we would have to tell them sometime. I mean she is family," I said. I looked to see Skyla was in the air.

"Ella, put your sister down, gently," I said. Skyla was placed back on the ground.

"Ella go pack your bags. We're going to see the pack," I said. Ella jumped up and ran to her room. She's been up set since Seth stopped coming when Ella was 10. Seth mom was worried about Seth constanctly.

**3 hours later.**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Skyla asked. Ella taught her a new game to annoy the hell out of mommy.

"Skyla I will tell you one last time. We are not there," I said keeping my voice calm. I looked at Ella who had her eyes closed and a wide grin across her face. It was silent the rest of the way there, just the way I like it.

"We're here," Jake said as we pulled in. I looked at the little red mermories poured into my mind. I shook the memories and got Skyla out of her car seat.

"Ok, Skyla, don't blow anything, or anyone up," Jake said calmly. Yeah, Skyla can blow things up, and the really bad thing is she has Jake's temper. So she can blow things up easily, and Ella is constantly freezing and erasing a scene with Skyla.

"Ok, daddy!" Skyla giggled.

"And Ella, don't get pregnant," Jake siad.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Ella groaned.

"Hey, your mom was five when she got pregnant," he said.

"Oh that's great. A twenty-five yearold man and a five year old have a baby," Ella said.

"Attitude young lady," Jake said. "Now behave,"

" Mr. Teddy !" Skyla exclaimed. I reopened the car and grabbed her black teddy bear. Skyla held on tight to him. We both headed to the backyard, where everyone was talking.

"It's Jake!!" Quil exclaimed.

"It's Ella!!" Embry yelled.

"It's another kid!" Paul yelled with a little boy on his shoulder. That must be Henry, Rebecca's and his son. He's about three years younger than Ella.

"So where did you get busy this time Jake? At the meadow?" Leah asked.

"Nope, at the cave again," I smiled and Jake's face turned red on his russet skin. Skyla began giggling.

"Cave!Cave!" Skyla chanted.

"Oh, isn't she just the cutest thing," Emily said. Skyla hid her face from Emily.

"Skyla this is Emily," I said. Skyla peeked at Emily.

"Hey, my middle name is Emily!" Skyla said. Emily looked at us.

"We named her after you, and Leah," I said. Leah smiled. "Skyla Emily Leah Black,"

**EPOV(Ella)**

I'm sitting on this big stupid rock and watching as everyone drools over the my pest of a sister. Then Auntie Leah walked over.

"Hey, kiddo," she said taking a seat next to me. "Why aren't you visiting with anyone?"

"Because they're to busy drooling over Skyla tripping over feet," I snarled.

"Look, I probably should let you figure this out on your own, but I never loved Seth like I should have. He got all the attention, and I got nothing. The whole wolf thing changed us our relationship. We spent 14 years of hating each other to end up watching each others back.. I now wish I was his friend before. A real big sister, but I can't take it back. So become her friend," Leah said. Then Skyla looked at me and smiled real big. I picked her up and placed her in my lap with my power. She was giggling. I've always loved Skyla, but she gets more attention than me. Maybe I should tell her more often.

"I love you, Skyla," I said giving her a hug. Then a howl pierced the air. Sam, Leah, Quil,Embry, and Paul, ran towards the woods . They left a clothes line behind. My dad heistated.

"Go Jake .We'll be fine," my mom told my dad. He ran into the woods and phased. I looked at Kim, Aunt Rebecca, Emily, and Claire with scared faces. I hope Seth is ok. Then I felt arms grab me from behind. Someone took Skyla from my arms.

"Ella!" I heard her shriek.

"Skyla!" I said. Then I was blind folded and thrown in a car. I felt someone pat my leg.

"Is that you sissy?" I asked. She crawled into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Skyla," I said. I felt her tiny arms wrap around me.

"Quiet back there!" I heard someone shout. Skyla began shaking in my arms.

"It's ok," I whispered in her ear.

"I said quiet!" then I felt something hit my head, and I blacked out. I woke up and I was tied to a chair. There was a bright light shining on me. I narrowed my eyes, but I couldn't see anything.

"Jabella Marie Cullen," someone said. No one but my parents ever used my full name.

"W-whose there?" I asked as my heart sped up.

"Mack and Matthew. Don't you remember us?" they asked. I didn't say anything.

"Answer!" he shouted.

"I won't answer until Skyla is in my arms," I said . Someone sighed and Skyla walked towards me from the shadows. Once she saw me she ran full sped to me and climbed into my lap. She hugged my neck.

"Oh, Skyla your shaking," I said. She never showed me her face. I looked back atthe shadows.

"Now, don't you remember us?" they asked.

"No I don't remember you," I said.

"How can you not remember killing our little brother?"he said. That cut me like a knife. Then the memories flooded back in from all those years ago.

"I'm sorry," I said in a whisper. "I didn't–,"

"Save it. We don't want your excuses," he said. "We want to make you pay. Apparently the Volturi lost intreast in the moon baby, but we haven't."

"The Volturi?" I asked.

"Yeah. They paid us to kill you and when we were unsuccessful, well that doesn't really matter now does it? Now let's see how you like it when you lose your little sibbling. You have one last hour with her. Make it the best hour of her life," he said as a door closed. I tried to use my erase power but it wouldn't let me.

"Skyla would you please untie me?" I asked after a few minutes of trying to use my power. Skyla got up and untied the the rope. Once she was finished she jumped back in my arms.

"Ella use your power to erase time or something like that," Skyla said. Tears filled my eyes.

"M-my power won't work," I said lowering my head.

"It'll be ok. Mommy will come rescue us," she said. "They won't hurt you,"

She doesn't understand. They don't want to kill me. Yes they want to hurt me, but not phsically. They want to kill her. I just wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Skyla I'm sorry for everything," I said.

"It's ok Ella," she said. We just sat there. She laid in my arms and I held her close.

"Your hour is up," a man said.

"Please! Please don't hurt her! Please!" I begged. Then a small black hair man walked into the light out of the shadows. Mack. Then a medium built brown hair came out. Matthew. Their eyes were piercing red. I was lost in them.

"Come little one. You must come," he said. Skyla stood on the ground and her hands flamed up.

"Come and get me," she hissed.

"Oh, we got ourselves a fighter Macky!" Matthew laughed.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" they cooed over her. She turned and looked at me.

"Go, Ella. I'll be fine," she said. Then she followed the men into in shadows.

"No! Sklya!" I shouted into the darkness. I stood up and ran start. I keep running and running but I never found a door, a window, or a wall. It was pure darkness. I dropped to my knees and cryed out.

"Sklya!" I shouted bolting up. I looked around to see I was on the ground next to the big stupid rock. I stood up to see Skyla was still being adored by everyone. She looked at me and smiled. But I didn't smile back. My head began spinning. I heard laughing in my head. It got louder and louder and louder. I dropped to mu knees and let out a cry.

"Make it stop!" I shouted as I shut my eyes. "Stop laughing!! Go away!"

_Ella. Ella. Ella. Ella..... _They chanted. My body started shaking and I closed my eye's.

"Stop saying my name!" I yelled.

"Ella, Ella," I heard Skyla's voice. I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me.

"Skyla!" I yelled. She had chains on her ankles and on her wrist.

"Ella, Ella," she repeated. Her voice was dull and quiet. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were blank.

"Skyla I'm right here," I said.

"Ella, Ella. Why did you let the bad men get me? Why didn't you come after me?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I tried," I said walking closer but she only got further away. My legs hurt but I pushed myself further. Once I got closer I reached for her. But instead I hit a cool surface. I pounded my fist against it until my fist hurt.

"Bye-bye, Ella," she said.

"No! SKYLA!" I screamed into the darkness. I stood up and started running. I keep running and running but I never found a door, a window, or a wall. It was pure darkness. I dropped to my knees and cryed out.

The floor began trembling where I stood. I was afraid to take one step. Then it suddenly caved in and I closed my eyes as I fell. I never hit anything, but opened my eyes to see a coffin. My mom, and dad were standing near it and so was the rest of my family. They all turned to me.

"You! Why didn't you save her! Why, Ella! Why!" my mother sobbed. My father shook and Uncle Emmett held him together.

"I tried," I sobbed.

"Why didn't you try harder?" she asked through her tears. Then a howl pierced the air. I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

"Ella. Ella," Skyla's voice rang. I opened my eye's but there was only darkness. There were no shadows. No walls. No doors. Just darkness.

"Ella. Ella," my mom's voice said.

"Mom? Mom!" I cried.

"Ella. Ella," my dad's voice said.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Ella. Ella. Why did you kill her? Why did you kill your sister?" Seth voice came from behind me. I turned but no one was there.

"Why Ella? I loved you," the voice said again fro behind.

"I-I didn't. T-they did," I said.

"Whose they?" the voice said changed directions. I turned looking for him.

"M-Mack and M-Matthew," I said.

"But Ella they're gone. How could they?"

"They are not gone! Seth you got to believe me," I said. But the voice didn't reply.

"Seth? Seth! You got to belive me!" I screamed. Then the voices came back.

_Ella, Ella, Ella, Ella........._ it chanted. I covered my ears.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed. "Get out!"

I felt arms grabbed me, but there was only darkness. I felt a mixture of cold and hot hands. My skin began to burn.

"Stop touching me! Your burning me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard whispering. The hot hands left my body but the cold hands never let go.

"Leave me be!" I screamed. "Put me down!"

"Shhhhh, it's ok," my mom soothed. I opened my eye's to see my mom and dad. Behind them was the pack and my mom's family.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, baby," she said giving me a hug. Then I asked the most important question to me.

"Where's Skyla?" I asked. Her smile slipped from her face. The voice came back.

"Stop! Get out of my head!" I screamed as my body jerked from side to side.

"Macks power is still affecting her," grandpa Eddie I remembered the day I heard grandpa Eddie and grandma Bella talking about them.

**Flash Back.**

I was looking for my teddy bear and I over heard them.

"Edward how did they know about you and Tanya?" she asked. He drew in a deep breath.

"I was hunting and Tanya came along. We ran into all three of them. I got a good look at their powers. Matthew can freeze just like he freezed her power. Mark can persuive people by getting in their heads and Mack can put people in a state of dream. Putting all their knowlege against them. He is the most deadly. But there is nothing to worry about. Their younger brother is gone so they aren't as powerful," he said.

**End**

A dream. It's all a dream. Nothings real anymore. This could be a dream right now. Nothing but a dream. I can't trust anyone. And I mean no one.

"This is a dream!" I shouted.

"No baby it's not. Skyla's gone. We couldn't find her," my mom said. "But we'll keep looking for her. Don't worry,"

I don't trust them! How can I? I don't know what's real and whats fake! My life is gone along with Skyla. Her arms were still on me.

"Let. Go," I said. She let go but her eye's never left me. I stood up and brushed off the dust. Seth put a hand on my shoulder. I used my power and threw him against the wall. I can't trust anyone. Not even the one I love. His eyes looked at me. His soft eye's. He didn't move he only watched. Then the voices came back, but they said something different.

_That's right, Ella. Shut everyone out_, they said. They said it over and over.

"OK! Shut up!" I yelled agreeing to the voice. The voice disappeared for now.

"No Ella! Don't agree," grandpa Eddie said. "Ella we're your family,"

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Head," I said.

"No. Ella listen to me. Don't agree! Fight! Fight the voice!" he said putting his hands on my shoulder.

_Don't listen to them Ella. They're not real. I'm real, _the voice said.

"We are real. We are your family. Just think about what your putting your father and mother through!" He said.

_They aren't your parents. I'm the only family you have,_ the voice said.

"Edward leave her be," great grandpa Carlisle said. He let go of me and turned.

"Ella will you at least come back with us?" my mother pleded. Not asked, but pleded. I nodded my head when the voice didn't disagree. She tried to take my hand and I pulled away. I won't trust them. We walked to a car and I sat in the back silent as a mouse staring at Skyla's car seat.

_Good Ella don't trust them. Trust me_, the voice said. I shook my head startled by the voice.

Ella, I'm apart of you now! We will rule the world! We will be one, the voice said. I shook my head and closed my eye's as tears poored. I just wanted Skyla back.

_And you will have her back. In time,_ it said.

_I don't trust you. You say Skyla will come back, but she won't,_ I thought.

_Trust me. Just trust me,_ the voice hissed.

"Ella, honey, wake up. We're home," my mom said. Home? It was a dream! I opened my eye's and looked for Skyla. She wasn't there.

"What about the funeral?" I asked.

"Your father is staying and we came home. You seem stressed enough," she said. I climbed out of the car and headed to my room. I didn't say a word. I just walked into the room Skyla and I shared. I sat down on my bed and stared at her polka dotted bed spread. Then I saw something that shouldn't have been there.

"Mr. Teddy?" I said. Skyla took him with us. His bow tie was burnt to a crisp from the time Skyla got mad at uncle Emmett. He sat against the wall facing me. His eye's full of hatred as if he was speaking to me. Telling me it was my fault his best friend is gone. Blaming me. Judging me.

"What am I thinking? It's a bear for gods sake!" I whispered. I stood up and tried to pick him up. I felt the burning on my skin. I dropped him like a hot curling iron.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at my hand and Mr. Teddy.

"_Ella. Ella. Ella,_" Skyla's voice rang through my ears. Why is her voice in my head. Why? Have I lost my mind? Is she a ghost? Is Mack messing with me? I need to know!

Ella! Ella! Calm down stop screaming!" my mom ran in. I noticed I was screaming.

"I'm losing it!" I yelled as tears poured down my face.

"You're ok," she said. I felt a icy sting touching my skin.

"Stop touching me. You're to cold," I cried. She let go and I sat on the floor with my knees to my chest.

"Ok, just stay right here. I'll go get Carlisle," she said running out of the room.

"What's happening to me?" I asked. I put my hands to my face. Then my mom and Carlisle ran in. I tried to find my voice but I just couldn't.

It's been two weeks since the voice came and Skyla disappeared. I feel like it's a dream. I don't go to school. I don't speak. All I do is stare out the window each day. I don't move. I don't hunt. All I do is listen to the voices plans. My family stare's at me. They try to talk to me , but I don't reply.

_Ella, I believe you are ready_, the voice said. I shook my head no.

,_Do it, it's for Skyla_, it said. What's the point ?She's gone.

"You know what voice? Piss off," I said. Then I was thrown against the wall.

_Don't speak to me like that peasant!_, the voice yelled.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked.

_I've been feeding off your strength. I can control you now. You can only obey me now!_, the voice started laughing.

"No!" I screamed but my voice was cut off. Then I saw nothing but darkness.

**RPOV**

Ella is acting so strange. She refuses to talk to anyone. The voice is taking her over.

"You know what voice? Piss off," Ella said from the other room. I stopped washing the dishes. Then I heard a thunk! I ran to the living room.

"H-how did you do that?" Ella asked. "No!'' she screamed but her voice was cut off. Her eye's rolled back and she began laughing. She then looked at me, and smiled. Not her sweet innoucent smile but a evil smile.

"Hello mother dearest," she said.

"Ella?" I asked.

"Nope. It's Mark," she smiled. The voice! It's taking her over.

"Jacob!!" I screamed. Then a russet wolf jumped next to me growling. He saw Ella and stopped.

"It's the voice not Ella!" I said, but he hesitated and she jumped through the window. Jacob whimpered next to me. Then my family came running in.

"What's going in?" my dad asked. Tears poured down my face.

"Mark is the voice! He has taken her over!" I said turning into the Jacob's side.

* * *

**Oh snap!! Chapter 12!! Mark is back!! Ok R&R to find out why Mark has taken over Ella!! And if you have questions feel free to ask!! **


End file.
